1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general certain useful improvements in a protective and aesthetics-enhancing cover for disposition over the open end of a drain pipe and more particularly, to a protective cover of the type stated which has a disk extending over the end of the drain pipe to effectively hide the drain pipe from view.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is quite common, particularly in large buildings such as commercial and industrial buildings, to utilize drain pipes, overflow pipes, condensation pipes and the like. Typically, these pipes, which are generically referred to as "drain pipes", usually extend through a wall of the building and outwardly of the wall at some point so as to allow condensed water, overflow rain water, or the like, to drain outwardly from the pipe.
Drain pipes, overflow pipes and condensation pipes, herein referred to as "drain pipes", are frequently used on all types of buildings, including the commercial and industrial buildings, as aforesaid, but also find common use in large residential buildings, such as apartment buildings, and the like. To some extent, though less frequently, these drain pipes, condensation pipes and overflow pipes are used in residential dwelling structures. In all cases, the pipe protrudes outwardly from the wall of a building to allow water to drain through the pipe and is usually unsightly.
In an effort to improve the aesthetics of an open-ended pipe projecting outwardly from a building, some users have resorted to the placement of a collar around the end of the pipe. Theoretically, the collar is used to provide somewhat of a finished look. However, in many cases the collar merely makes the end of the drain pipe more obtrusive and more noticeable.
One of the problems frequently encountered with drain pipes is that they are attractive to rodents such as rats, mice or the like. Furthermore, they are attractive to various insects. Accordingly, there is some need to preclude occupancy of or transit through these pipes by either rodents or insects. However, the pipe must remain open so as to enable the drainage of water when required.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems in the provision of a unique protective cover which extends over the open end of these drain pipes.